Dwan
by dXm-Chemist
Summary: Another short story, this time with the doctor of Skeelz Academy, Dwan, from Urban-Rivals. This is one of my favourite. Noone is what they seem to be.


Dwan

''It's the door''

Caelus: Who is it?

Dwan: Good evening Mr. Caelus. May I come in?

Caelus: Dwan? Of course, of course, come in, have a sit.

Dwan: Thank you very much. I hope I do not bother you.

Caelus: Of course not, there is always time for you. But it is a little late. Did something happen to any of our students?

Dwan: No, no, they are alright. Except their original behavior problems.

Caelus: Hahaha, I see… Then, why are you here?

Dwan: Well… I don't know how to tell you… I think you must start searching for a new nurse.

Caelus: What? You are leaving? Did the children make something inappropriate to you?

Dwan: No, no, they would never do something like that… Please, let me explain: I am leaving Skeelz, because I am joining Rescue.

Caelus: R… Rescue? Wh… Why?

Dwan: Well… it was always my dream to work alongside with Kerry and Doctor Pastor. From when I was studying Medicine, I knew that one day I would make it. So, yesterday, I was interviewed by Kerry herself. She was demanded, trying to find even my slightest weaknesses. But I answered all of her questions. Oh, Mr. Caelus, I saw it in her eyes… She loved me! I am sure she will accept me in Rescue, and my dream will finally come true!

Caelus: W… Well… This is sudden…

Dwan: I know and I am sorry. However, Kerry told me that she will inform me until the end of the week, so you have plenty of time to find a replacement. I hope you don't be angry with me I didn't inform you earlier.

Caelus: N… No, of course not. I am… happy for you. Really happy. If something is important for a member of Skeelz Academy, then it is important for me too. I hope you'll enjoy your new life in Rescue HQ.

Dwan: Oh, Mr. Caelus, you are so good! I promise you, I will visit you, the teachers and the students, every week!

Caelus: I am glad!

Dwan: I think it's time to go. Thank you again for everything you have done for me all these years. Be sure that I will never forget Skeelz. Good night!

Caelus: Good night Dwan.

''God, this is trouble… I cannot allow this''

Chiara: You are really leaving?

Dwan: Yes Chiara, this time is for real. I was waiting this for a very long time. What they say it is true, when you want something too much, the whole world conspires to achieve it!

Chiara: You wanted this that much? You have never told this to anyone from what I have heard. Except for Pastor's poster in your office.

Dwan: Yes, that… It is not good to have idols, but they help you focus to your purpose. However, me joining the Rescue is a long story…

Chiara: I have time… If you are interested in telling me.

Dwan: Then here I go…

From when I remember myself, I only wanted one thing: Be a doctor and help people!

Chiara: This is a great dream!

Dwan: Yes, indeed! I entered the University of Medicine in Clint City and graduated after twelve years, with the best score in my year!

Chiara: You were that good?

Dwan: When you love something very much, you are the best at it! Never forget it.

Chiara: I won't. But please, continue the story!

Dwan: Ok… So, I graduated, and the first thing I did was to apply to Rescue. The interview day I was so nervous, I could not stop sweating and shaking.

Chiara: And with all this fur…

Dwan: Oh, no, no. At this time, the accident in my lab hasn't happened yet. This happened some years later. But this is another story. Where did I stop?

Chiara: On the interview with Rescue.

Dwan: Yes, yes… Back then, Rescue was a new clan, but Kerry was still the leader. God, I was so nervous… And this did cost to me. I couldn't answer in a single question! I knew all of them, but… I just couldn't answer.

Chiara: And… they neglected you?

Dwan: Yes, they did. That day I cried so much… I wanted to die!

Chiara: This isn't a nice thing to say, Dwan!

Dwan: I know, I know… and I am supposed to be the nurse. However, I gathered up my pieces and started from the beginning. If I wanted Kerry to accept me, I should be more prepared. I earned some money and I built a private lab, where I started to synthesize medicines.

Chiara: Great! Then?

Dwan: The accident happened… In one of my journeys in Mt. Glantz in search for rare plant species, I found a weird sample. I didn't have a clue what I had found, but I was sure for one thing: It was something new! I took it back to my lab for analysis. And that night… Oh God, I should have not worked until late at night. My eyes were closing and… I felt asleep. Right above the sample! When I woke up, my hands were covered with blood. I washed them, sterilized them and everything else… But it was late. After 3 days, the first symptoms showed up: Great strength, voice change and most serious… uncontrollable hair growth.

Chiara: Yes… I can see that.

Dwan You know, I had a boyfriend before that… We were in great love, but when she saw me like this, she left me…

Chiara: That bastard… If you want, I can tell my mother to take care of him!

Dwan: No, it's an old story. I tried everything, but hair continued growing. So I quit. My life would come to an end, if it wasn't Mr. Caelus. When everyone else turned his backs, he accepted me in Skeelz Academy. Things were hard in the beginning.

Chiara: I can imagine… students like Manfred or Jay are hard to control.

Dwan: And now, here I am! Ready to fulfill my biggest dream, JOIN RESCUE!

Chiara: We will miss you, but if you are happy, then we will be happy too! That's how Skeelz Academy is!

Dwan: These years were the best of my life. I will never forget you! Thank you for everything! (Dwan hugs Chiara, but it was like she was hugging the whole Skeelz students and staff)

''Is it time?''

Dwan: Mr. Caelus?

Caelus: Dwan? Are you okay? (Dwan was not okay. Her eyes were red, but even without this, the wet fur around them was the final proof that she had cried).

Dwan: Mr. Caelus… I would… would like to… ask for my job back.

Caelus: The Rescue issue didn't end well?

Dwan: I… I… cannot understand… I was perfect… perfect, but… she called me the morning and… and…

Caelus: Please, sit down and calm.

Dwan: Thank you… I cannot believe it… For a second time, my dream… was shattered!

Caelus: You must calm down. And forget it… We cannot have anything we want in our life. We all know it, life is unfair.

Dwan: NO, LIFE IS A BITCH!

Caelus: Yes… That's what I told. However, you must not cry. The job of the school nurse is still available and I am sure there is no one better than you. Skeelz Academy needs you.

Dwan: Mr. Caelus… (Dwan stands up and hugs Caelus tightly, really tightly). Thank you, thank you so much!

Caelus: You don't have to. You have helped the students countless times, it is the least I can do to pay you back.

Dwan: I promise you, I will never leave Skeelz! Skeelz will be my life from now on! My old dream is dead, now I have a new one: Leave no student hurt!

Caelus: That's indeed a great dream! I am happy for you.

Dwan: Now, if you permit me…

Caelus: Of course, you may go. (Dwan stops before she exits Caelus' office)

Dwan: Mr. Caelus. I want you to know one more thing… Sorry for everything and… I believe you are the best person I have ever met. Even better than Kerry.

''Good… me… yes, right''.

After some minutes, Deebler knocks the door.

Deebler: Mr. Caelus, I have a letter for you.

Caelus: Really? Do you mind reading it to me?

Deebler: Of course…

Caelus: Just close the door.

''Dear Caelus,

There are no words to describe my happiness! Your gift was, except for utterly unexpected, very generous as well.

With the new NMR you donated, medicine synthesis will be far easier from now on. Dr. Pastor also sends his regards.

And as far as it concerns the other issue… Don't worry, everything is fixed. It was the least I could do to thank you.

I hope to meet you soon,

Sincerely yours,

Kerry'' 

Deebler: Sorry for being presuming, after all I am just the head supervisor, but what do Skeelz have to do with Rescue?

Caelus: Well my friend, this has to remain a secret. May I count on you?

Deebler: My lips are sealed, Mr. Caelus.

''Glad to hear''


End file.
